


Wish I could show you how...

by the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider man: Homecoming - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1st person pov, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, Because Steve trusts tony and told him from the start, Canon? Never heard of her either, Domestic Avengers, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, He deserves all the hugs, Hero Complex, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt and comfort, In case I haven't made it clear :), Irondad, Mako Mermaids - Freeform, Memes, Mermaid trio, Mermaids are good friends, Merman Peter Parker, OOC Tony Stark, Overprotective 'sisters', Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Protection Squad, Pop Culture, Post Spider-Man Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Remix, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sirens lament - Freeform, Siren’s Lament webtoons, Slightly - Freeform, So yeah all good now IG, Social Media, Somehow, Spider-Man - Freeform, TW: Panic Attacks and self worth issues, The Avengers all live in Avengers Tower, They are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vines, What am I doing?, Worried Tony Stark, a n g s t, also UNLIKE SOMEONE, also hugs!!!, am i right?, but - Freeform, but all will be well, civil war? Never heard of her, eventually, female oc - Freeform, for like .5 sec, forces of Evil - Freeform, good ocs, identity crisis, in case you didn't know, mermaid au, ooc avengers, peter parker's pov, pop culture references, protect Peter gang, sorta - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: "You're a Merman,""I'm a wHaT?"~*~Peter Parker- Spiderman, a supposed intern for Tony Stark, classic highschool nerd, and now merman.You heard him, merman.God, could this year get anyworse?....Don't answer that.~*~In which an angsty Peter Parker gains has to balance a lot of secrets, and is too used to hiding things.Yeah, this has been a crazy year but he knows one thing,He hates Homecoming.~*~A remix of Sirens Lament by instantmiso on Webtoon and Mako Mermaids, the TV show, on Netflix~*~~Post Spiderman: Homecoming, Not canon-compliant (Civil war also didn't happen, sue me I wanted Avengers Fam ‾\_(ツ)_/‾ )~





	1. Prologue: The Beginning of Our End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sirens Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514139) by instantmiso. 

> This is something I've been working on since summer, and since Homecoming his right around the corner, why not? 
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely beta's @dj_sad & @supercuteandhellaqueer. 
> 
> please give them all the love!
> 
> Now Enjoy!
> 
> ~Vixen

_ **Prologue: The Beginning of Our End** _

* * *

_ The end begins here. _

_ Saltwater filling my lungs. _

_ The icey cold piercing my skin. _

_ Every inch of my body paralyzed. _

_ All traces of light vanish as I sink lower and lower… _

_ One by one, each of my senses begins to fade out. Sound, feeling, vision.  _

_ Leaving me with a mixture of intense fear and helplessness that has taken root in my stomach.  _

_ And then, unexpectedly… _

_ I hear a song. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ⚘ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

** _🎶🎵 _ ** ** _O broken-hearted one _ **

** _your soul has grown weary… _ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

** _🎶🎵 _ ** ** _Have you turned to the rippling tides _ **

** _to engulf your lonely tears?_ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

** _🎶🎵 _ ** ** _May the waves embrace you_ **

** _Lull you softly to sleep… _ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

** _🎶🎵 _ ** ** _Ease away all the hurt and pain_ **

** _That you've carried through the years _ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

**_🎶🎵_** **_But if given the chance,_**

** _Would you forget the past?_ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

** _🎶🎵 _ ** ** _You and I can start all over_ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

** _🎶🎵 _ ** ** _We can love again, my dear. _ ** ** _🎶🎵_ **

_ The only thing I feel are numbing lips, embracing mine in their icy trap, lulling me to sleep, slowly, softly, gently... _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ⚘ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

<strike> ** _Title inspired by Out Loud by Gabbie Hanna_ ** </strike>


	2. Chapter 1: It’s fine, I’m fine…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " ♫“Have you turned to the rippling tides?”♫
> 
> ♫“To engulf your lonely tears?”♫ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the first chapter, I'm not gonna lie I was going to wait for a bit longer, but I figured it'll be fine. 
> 
> Just casually writing 4 MCU fanfics and a billion other Harry Potter ones no biggie. 
> 
> Seriously I need help...
> 
> Ok sorry here's the fic now!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~Vixen

It’s dusk now. 

Moonlight shines through the window, peeking through leaves and leaving shadows. I look up at the moon from my desk, the suit of red and blue laying discarded on the bed. Suit is a generous word, as my self proclaimed suit is glorified pajamas and some goggles.

I suppose that if someone were to look through the window at this moment, that if one were to capture this moment in a still frame it would seem beautiful.

Yet in this moment I couldn’t feel anything. Moonlight painting patterns of soft ghostly light across my figure as I stand up, arms crossed and hugging myself. My white t-shirt practically glowing in the light of the moon. I gaze at the swollen moon, bright and full. 

I catch sight of my shooters from the corner of my eye, laying on my nightstand, mocking me for being weak and _ messing it all up _ ** _again_ **.

_ ‘If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it_ **!** _” _

I take a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut and grab them, my one tech I am so very proud of, not even noticing my phone next to it. 

Swinging in a daze, riding the shadows with my hood pulled up, I am unaware of anything but my harsh breaths, trying to pretend that the reason for my heavy breathing is because of the exercise and not my suspiciously wet eyes. 

I halt, snapping out of a daze when I see the moon once again. Almost as though a spell has been broken, I look out at the water beyond the railing.

_ How did I end up here? _

A nearby sign reads, _ Howard Beach… _

_ I’m rather far… I should go back… _

But in spite of my thoughts, I look out towards the sea, the railing of the overlook cold beneath my fingers. 

_ The view of the ocean looks great... _

_ As it always has, right? _

_ So why am I…? _

The phantom pain from the building is back, the feeling of those claws ripping through the stupid spandex, the screaming in my head, _ get out, get out, GeT OUT! _

_ It’s fine… _

The feeling of hopelessness, my breathing coming in strangled pants, _ No one is here to save you… _

_ I’m… fine... _

As I run my hand through my messy brown locks, a single tear escapes my poorly built dam. 

I already know it’s a losing battle.

_ It’s… _

Hastily, I wipe the tear with my forearm.

_ Fine... _

A tear falls again. 

_ ... _

And I break.

_ It’s… _

Sobbing, I fall to my knees. A heart that has long been cracking is finally shattering. 

Why does it hurt this much? I have never allowed myself to feel, to fall prey to emotions that I know will bite me back in the future. How had I let this one escape my defenses? 

The most melodic of tunes reaches my ears and I silence my tears quickly, only a lone sniffle escaping. The sound reaches my ears again; I’m not able to make it out but it sounds beautiful. 

Rising, I turn back towards the sound, towards the sea.

_ “Hello?” _

The wind blows strong, my brown hair being playfully teased through its delicate hands. It is silent, other than the refreshing sounds of the sea and wind. 

_ ♫“Have you turned to the rippling tides?”♫ _

I look out to the sea, and walk slowly, cautiously, towards the railing.

_ ♫“To engulf your lonely tears?”♫ _

I lean out, looking down at the choppy waves that were calm and serene only moments ago. My eyes glaze over and I see the world in a haze of blue. 

** _SNAP_ **

The railing breaks off, and with a gasp, I plunge headfirst towards the sea, not even remembering to use my webs to swing back to safety, not remembering to stick to the ground…. All I feel is…

_ cold Cold coLD COLD _

I see the waters part, reminiscent of a portal, before I am swallowed by the icy waters. 

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I have started a Fanfic like this but in the Harry Potter fandom, but trust me!!! This is a little different. 
> 
> I'm not canceling the other tho, no worrying ok???
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and feedback! This is my second MCU fanfic and my other isn't doing that good, but I love to write it anyways. It's a multiverse fic if you wanna check it out? #shamelessselfpromo
> 
> OK BYE LOVE YOU  
~Vixen
> 
> PS: (I don’t live in NY y’all, correct me if I’m wrong but I believe that’s (Howard Beach) the nearest, albeit far, beach. But eff it, I’m writing a mermaid AU fanfic, leave me alone)
> 
> EDIT:  
I went back and changed the inner dialogue because I didn't have the quote right, whoops! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 2: A Look into the Home of the Young…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " As a kid, it felt like everything. Rushing into my uncle’s arms, while my aunt stood standing behind us, smiling. At that age, this was my whole world; it meant everything to me.
> 
> Life was good…
> 
> And then it all… "
> 
> ~*.*~
> 
> " Went spiraling down... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm so impatient, 
> 
> ugh I should pace better...
> 
> Am I gonna tho? 
> 
> NOPE
> 
> Here's chapter 2, a bit short but the next chapters get longer!
> 
> ~Vixen

_ Reaching… _

Slowly sinking down, I reach my hand up in a fruitless effort to try and get back up to the surface. 

_ I’m always reaching for something that’s so unattainable. _

People say when you die you see your life flashing before your eyes. Every feeling and moment, packed into a few slides and a couple of minutes. I didn’t think that was true. 

But now, as I watch the bubbles blur around me and the glare of the moon from below the waters, I’m not so sure. 

The bubbles turn to petals. 

_~⚘~_

“Peter!” 

I turn at the voice of my uncle, my hair flopping into my eyes, cheered by seeing his smiling face after a long day at school. 

“Ben!” I smile, rushing towards him, meeting him halfway.I throw my arms around him as he swoops me up in his arms, laughing all the way.   
  


_ As a kid, it felt like _ ** _everything._ ** _ Rushing into my uncle’s arms, while my aunt stood standing behind us, smiling. At that age, this was my whole world; it meant everything to me. _

_ Life was good… _

_ And then it all… _

**A scream, and a lie.**

**A criminal and a hero.**

**A loss and a promise.**

**Now, red and Blue, fingers like glue.**

_ Went spiraling down. _

_ I wish I had known how bad it would have gotten. _

_ Perhaps if I had, I would have made better choices. I would have enjoyed what I had with every part of my being. _

**"If you're nothing without this suit then you shouldn't have it."**

_ I would have captured the essence of those times and carried it with me, so that I would have had those memories, those feelings with me at all times. But I was too late. _

** _"I wanted to be just like you!"_ **

**"But I wanted you to be better." **

_ I had lost myself to wishes, to hope and to a future that I hadn't needed at the time. To things I wanted, things that were optional. ****** ** _

  
  


_ They say all magic comes with a price. _

_ And little did I know, that those silly, childish fantasies of mine… _

_ would eventually lead me… _

** _to the end of everything I thought I knew. _ **

~*🥀*~

I awoke to the feeling of hands grabbing me before pulling away.

For a moment, I was face to face with a beautiful dark-haired girl, staring me down. 

For a moment, I was drowning in her eyes.

_~⚘~_

_ Those eyes... _

_ It’s as if they could see right through me… _

_ Empty and glass like, they also seemed to hold an immense sadness. _

_ I felt like I could resonate with them. _

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****I know my betas had told me that a particular line hadn't made much sense to them, but I loved that line very dearly and couldn't bear to part with it so I'll explain. 
> 
> " I had lost myself to wishes, to hope and to a future that I hadn't needed at the time. To things I wanted, things that were optional. "
> 
> This line was referring to Peter's innocence. How in the beginning of the movie and this fic he had wanted to be like Tony, to be an Avenger. 
> 
> He realizes now, or at least in this fic, that he was rather naive in his thinking and that he lost something in that childish thinking. He lost his joy, his weightless freedom that all children typically have, in the hopes of being an adult. 
> 
> In the future, we see Peter make more decisions and those affect him in ways he hadn't comprehended. In this fic, Peter realizes that he had been wishing for things that eventually he WILL get. But with time. 
> 
> He realizes that he had been sacrificing what he could have had 'now' for things he has a higher chance of reaching when he's older. 
> 
> But to him... it's all too late. 
> 
> I've gone through a similar realization in this past two years, and am trying to use writing to show what I have experienced. That is why I have written that line the way it is. I hope this made a little bit of sense, and if you have watched FFH I think you can understand where I'm coming from with the whole SHIELD Mission and such. 
> 
> If you read this all the way to the end, thank you so so much for doing so, it means the world to me. 
> 
> (I may have teared up while writing this but shhh don't tell)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave me comments, I'll try to respond ASAP and don't be scared to strike conversations with me! I love to talk!
> 
> And to those who already have, I love youwu to bits.
> 
> ~Vixen
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> So On Tumblr I had gotten an ask and I wanted to clarify, that in the last chapter IN NO WAY was Peter about to commit suicide, he just happened to be at the wrong place at the time, while also having a slight break down, and the railing had snapped. That's why peter fell into the ocean, not because he was planning to, but because he was leaning and it broke. Sorry if that did bother anyone but no Peter is not suicidal. 
> 
> Stay safe and know that I love and adore each and everyone of you
> 
> ~Vix


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ “So, I’m a mermaid?” 
> 
> “Merman-”
> 
> “At the moment yes…” ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Everybody wants to rule the world" -cover by Lorde- 
> 
> So! Here we go! the chapter after this one is around 2,000 words and I'm rather excited about that one because as much as I love angst, some good old humor and comfort is sometimes all I need! 
> 
> This chapter is about 1,300 words so not too bad! Next chpater will also come out with Art because I've ben drawing alot lately so I'm exicted!
> 
> Ok on with the chapter!
> 
> ~Vixen

_ **Chapter 3: Welcome to your life** _

~*🥀*~

I tiredly blink my eyes open, gazing at sand blankly for a moment, before my eyes widen and I sit up. 

_ How… How did I end up here? _

Sitting at the foot of the water, I take in my surroundings, including rocks around me.

_ Oh! I remember! I fell from the cliff! _

I look up at the rocks high above me before looking back at the sea, noticing the arched rock and the city skyline.

_ I must have washed up on this small cove… _

_ The main shoreline doesn’t look too far from here either, so that’s a relief. _

I check myself over, applying the knowledge I acquired from health class. 

_ Nothing seems broken, no injuries…. _

I look back at the moon, to check how long I had been out. It was well past its peak...

_ Now to figure out how to get back to-- _

The edge of my vision catches on a figure in the distance and my breath stops short for a moment. 

** _A person--?!_ **

_~⚘~_

The head of black hair bounces back down into the water, and I feel myself moving impulsively towards the water.

I dove in, my mind only on the thought of another being in trouble and my instincts taking over. 

** _SPLASH!_ **

_ Something doesn’t feel right… _

_ I can’t … seem to move my…? _

My eyes squeeze shut, expecting darkness and death, but as I open them, I find a blue tail where my legs used to be. She swims above me, her own blue tail shining in the moonlight. Ann unreadable look crosses her face as she looks from her own tail back to mine...

_ A **TAIL**? _

_~⚘~_

“What the heck, what the fri-, WHAT??!” 

“Er… please put down the stick…” She smiles sheepishly at me, and eyes my ‘weapon’ with amusement, her tail exchanged for a pair of legs in ordinary black jeans. Her earrings glint in the moonlight from under her dark hair, and she nervously toys with the jewelry on her wrists and fingers. 

My own legs are, well, _legs_, keeping me up as I breathe harshly, pushing the panic at bay as I stand above her. She sits on the sand, looking up at me with deep brown eyes. 

“What are you? What am I? Actually don’t answer that, and I’m sorry that was rude- but What??? I’m not a fish, _last I checked_… Am I a fish now???? Why do I have a- a-”

“A tail?” I turn towards the voice, keeping the piece of driftwood I had used to threaten the girl in front of me with, trained on her. Another girl stands behind me arms crossed and posture defensive. 

From behind me, the girl sighs. 

“Really Thea? I could have handled it, no need to intimidate the poor guy.” 

“You can’t handle shit, Nimune. He needs to be dealt with.” 

“He’s not just some ‘problem’ you can fix with a simple solution, Ortheapeida!”

"Will someone please tell me what is going on???"

"Shut it pipsqueak."

"Thea, I'm 94% sure he's older than you"

"Age is irrelevant." 

“Both of you shut it, tend to the _ bachu _,” a third girl scolds, her eyes rolling in exasperation. She walked from the shore, dry as the desert, her hair in a messy braid that rests on her right shoulder. She stands tall and proud, though she seems unsure on her feet. 

The girl, Ortheapieda, scoffed, flipping her hair to part left, it comes to her shoulders in casual waves.

The girls seemed normal, as normal as a trio of girls walking around a secluded cove on the beach in the middle of the night could at least. And yet, I knew. I knew these girls weren’t normal, how could they be after what I just witnessed?

_ Ignore how abnormal you are too... _

These girls emerged from the water, their tails switching to legs right before my eyes. 

“Wha-What are you..?”

They glanced at each other, before turning back to me once again. 

“We’re mermaids.”

_ Of course, just what I needed. _

_~⚘~_

“So, I’m a mermaid?” 

“Merman-”

“At the moment yes…”

I spin around, ceasing my pacing for a moment, facing the girls once more. Ortheapeida narrows her eyes at Nimune for interrupting her, while Nimune brushes the sand off her clothes. 

“‘At the moment’? You can change me back?” I ask, hopefully. This is too much, I can’t be a superhero, mutant, a teenage boy, and a merperson at the same time!

“I- well, we don’t know, Peter. There hasn’t been a known merman in ages. After the wars, they had fled.” Nimune says with apologetic eyes. 

“We believe they live on land, but we are unsure.” Rani adds, helping the other stand on her feet with a huff, _ “How do land-people walk on these stupid things!” _

At my perplexed expression, Nimune explains,

“Mermaids live in pods, in the sea. We don’t associate with mermen, so there isn’t much known about them, let alone land-people turned merpeople.” 

“How did he even end up in the Moon pool to begin with?” Ortheapeida asks suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at me. 

They turn their attention fully to me, and I gulp, parting my lips to answer before stopping.

“I-I really don’t know.. I was just…”

_ It’s… _

_ ...fine _

** _cold Cold coLD_ **

“I just remember falling into the water, after I heard…”

_ ♫“Have you turned to the rippling tides?”♫ _

I blink, looking back up at the girls. 

Their expressions were soft, compassionate and understanding. 

I don’t deserve it, yet…

_ “Ben!” _

** _“BEN!”_ **

I _ crave _ it, I _ yearn _for it… 

I really want it. 

_ And I let go. _

My eyes filled with tears, I slump toward, hunching in on myself, and sob. 

I cry for the boy I used to be, for my losses and my failures. I break under the expectations and the stress. I cry over all the moments I pretended to stay strong, I cried for the times I didn’t. I let my mask fall, and slip through my grasp.

Arms enveloped me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. A voice sings from somewhere far away, and my memories fade away, losing their overwhelming hold on me. 

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Bachu means child/ a pet name, -Hindi-)
> 
> ** These Lyrics comes from the Brillant song "The Siren and the Sea Mare" by Carbon Maestro over on youtube
> 
> *** These come from My babysitter's a vampire episode #2 Three Cheers for Evil (season 1)
> 
> YAY~ My girls have arrived!
> 
> I've fallen in love with my three OCs and I really hope you do as well! And I told you Peter gets a hug! He'll be getting a lot more in the future as well not to worry!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!
> 
> To all those who left comments before, thank youwu, you are amazing and I love yowo
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~Vixen


	5. Chapter 4: Friends, Fiends, and a Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late, I was sick :P
> 
> I love this chapter, it's one of my favorite please enjoy!

~*🥀*~

“Well Peter, I guess you sure do have a knack for getting into sticky situations, huh?” 

“Rani _ stop _,” They giggle, Ortheapeida pushing at the taller girl’s shoulder with a scoff but a fond smile playing on her lips, ruining the the annoyed aura she tried to give off. 

It’s surprising how easily I click with them. Although I suppose it was since they caught me at a bad time, but I had told them everything.

About his parents, his life with Ben and May, the bite, Ben, Spider-Man _ (in my defense Nimune practically dragged it out of me, she’s ruthless under that nice exterior) _ , Toomes, Mr, Stark, _ everything _.

So here we were, sitting against the rock wall of the beach, the waves rolling and the moon bright and full, our only source of light. We sat close, practically tangled together, joking and laughing as though we’ve known each other for far longer than a couple of hours. 

I suppose I should be concerned, these girls I quite literally just met, know my entire life story. _ How’s that for a superhero backstory? _I should be worried, or demand that they keep it a secret.

Perhaps I should ask them to tell me about themselves, yet I don’t. I don’t need to, these girls just seem so much like….

...like _ family _. 

“Peter shouldn’t you get home? What if your aunt wakes up?” Nimune asks gently, placing a hand on my knee. I shake my head, “She has a double shift tonight, and it’s near the weekend, I think I should be fine.” 

“Still you shouldn’t be out here, let’s get you home.” She moves to stand, still wobbling on her legs. 

I wonder for a moment, wondering why before I remember. 

_ Oh...right…. _

“Er… Guys?” 

They look back towards me, and I gulp. 

“What are we gonna do about the whole… tail business?”

It’s comical how wide their eyes go, and I almost laugh. 

Almost. 

“Shit!”

_~⚘~_

Lying in my bed, I stare up at the bottom of the bunk-bed above me. 

I can honestly say that this was the weirdest experience in my life, spider bite and all. 

It’s a little terrifying, how normal it feels to go through yet another ‘life changing’ event. It’s just something I’m used to; lost my parents, my other father figure, almost died via a spider bite, became a vigilante just in my freshman year of high school, almost died at hoco via a _ building _, and now I have a tail. A fish tail.

Wow, I guess Death is my best friend, aren't they?

I turn over in my bed, facing the door of my room. 

Sighing as I close my eyes, I recall what the _ mermaid _s had explained to me as we departed.

Apparently, the ‘portal’ I had fallen into opens twice a year, during a period known as _ Dagon _, and only when that time falls on a full moon. It opens for a brief moment, to let in light in a small underwater cave near a cove that is known as the “Moon pool”.

Mermaids have the greatest names don’t they? I can only _ imagine _what a ‘Moon Pool’ was.

If a ‘land person’ is in the pool on the full moon during _ Dagon _, they, well,

They become a merperson. Just like that. 

For me it was just... wrong place wrong time. Just as it normally is. 

Typical. 

It’s not very fool proof, according to the girls there have been 8 people that they can remember who got their tails like this. 

It’s not the same as a natural born Merperson, obviously, but they have decided to ‘babysit’ me, as Thea so amazingly put it. 

Perfect, _ another _babysitter. As if I don’t have enough. 

I roll over, dramatically throwing my arm over my eyes. 

_ Wait…. _

I bolt upright, eyes wide. 

_ How am I gonna shower? _

_~⚘~_

_ You have got to be kidding me. _

Nimune winks at me, and I press my head onto the table.

“These are our new students! Please welcome them to Midtown. Can you please say your names?” Mrs. Romero, exclaimes, from the front of the room.

“I’m Nimune, and this is my sister Rani.”

“And I’m Ortheapeida, you can call me Thea.”

“Where did you transfer from?”

“Well, we travel a lot, so we’ve lived in numerous places, but we recently came from Texas.” Rani explained. 

“Oh, why is that?” 

“Our guardians are scientists and models, it’s all rather hectic.”

“Interesting! Well please take a seat girls!” 

_ Wait, how is it that the only seats in the room are near Ned and I? I swear it wasn’t like that before. _

“Why?” I hiss at them as they come near. In return, Thea gives me a shark grin. 

“Whatever do you mean, Itsy?” 

“Don’t call me that!”

“Peter, do you know these girls?”

_ Crap, Mrs. Romero... _

“Uh…” I freeze. The entire class is gazing at me and Mrs. Romero gives me a questioning look. Nimune, ever the savior, pipes up.

“Oh yes! We used to be really close as kids, we were in the same swim classes at aquatots, before we moved to Australia when we were four. We’ve kept in contact here and there, but it’s hard when you are constantly moving countries.”

“Oh and he was such a cute toddler!”

“Shut up Thea!” I hissed, how is Nimune so good at this kinda stuff? I swear even I’m believing this, and it’s about me!

“He just doesn’t want me to show the pictures, he was such a water baby,” Thea stage whispers, and I bury my head in my arms, feigning embarrassment but truly I can’t stop laughing.

“Peter, I didn’t know you liked to swim that much!” Ned’s voice cuts through, and my eyes widen in panic.

_ Wait wait wait, no…. _

“Oh no he used to, but after the _ incident_, he hates those memories.” 

“The incident?” Flash mimics, and I don’t need to lift my head to imagine the look of glee on his face for more information to taunt me with. 

“Oh it was awful, but we shalln’t speak of it! The trauma is too much to bear, even a glance at a hot tub would send us all into a frenzy these days, It’s rather disastrous indeed.” Nimune dramatically says, even throwing her arm over her forehead to perfect the act. 

I lift my head, playing along. 

“Are you done spilling my past or shall I inform the class about your walk in during the winter show?” I tease, the stories in my mind beyond anything I thought I could ever come up with.

I’ve always been told I’m a terrible liar, _ if only they knew. _ Nimune gasps, placing a hand over her chest offendedly. 

“Spare us please!” They exclaim and the class laughs, even Mrs. Romero was amused. 

"Alright, alright, as amusing as that was, we have work to do. Turn to page 394- we will be recapping on the Mongolian empire."

"We will be talking about this later," I whisper to the girls, giving them looks, although I most likely look like a pug. I've been told that far too much.

I've been working on it ok?

Rani mimes zipping her lips and turns back to her book.

I narrow my eyes before ducking my head back to my book as the familiar red floral dress comes within my peripheral vision, and the click of heels pass by my desk.

_~⚘~_

"How do you do that every time, Ni?" Thea asks as we sit down at the table for lunch. Coincidentally, Ned has prior arrangement and is leaving during lunch before coming back, I can't remember what it was. 

I was a bit preoccupied okay?

"It's a talent, but really what do you expect? I've been sneaking out on land ever since I was a hatchling."

"Seriously?" Thea asks, eyes wide. Rani nods poking at the offending Mac and Cheese that come with the fish sticks that the cafeteria serves with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Nimune has been doing that since she was a hatchling, I had to catch on to the habit after one of the elders noticed she was gone. Surprisingly, sea snot works great for acting sick!" Nimune nods and I snort.

"Forget the acting, although that was _ amazing _, why are you three in my school!?" 

Thea laughs, and Rani frowns."We said we would be keeping an eye on you didn't we? The last thing we want is for you to blow your secret." She explains with a worried crease between her eyebrows. I soften at the tone, unable to stay annoyed, yet my sarcasm stays.

_ I mean, I get it but I don't like it... _

"Which one?" I ask, and Nimune deadpans.

"The one about your toenail fungus, which one do you think you cucumber?"

"Firstly ew, secondly how on Earth do you know about _ Toenail fungu _s? Lastly, cucumber?" 

"Really that's what you focus on Peter?" Thea rolls her eyes. 

"I've been on land on and off remember? I spent a lot of time in libraries and occasionally on the streets. You learn a lot from those places. Some of the libraries have computers, and the internet is a _ gold mine _ of information!"

"It be like that," I nodded. 

Thea groans, lifting her head from Nimune's shoulder and burying her face in her hands, while Rani looks like a tired mom next to Nimune. 

"Oh Triton no, not another one." 

_~⚘~_

_ I guess sharing your life trauma brings you closer to people after all… _

_~⚘~_

"Hey Penis! You got multiple side chicks now? Was Michelle not good enough for you?" 

I wince, hope we could have avoided this, but alas, no. 

Too bad MJ doesn't have this lunch, or else she would have whooped Flash’s a-

"Pardon me, you little-" 

“Eugene Thomason, huh?” Nimune says, interrupting Thea’s outburst with an unimpressed expression on her face, cleaning the gunk out from under her nails. Thea fixes Flash with a terrifying glare one that could rival’s MJ’s. Rani has stony face, other than shooting a look at Nimune. 

“I’ve heard about you, throwing your threats all around the school. Money can do wonders isn’t that right?”

“Excuse me? Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Oh _ my _ bad, are you not Eugene Thomason? Apologies, puny child!” Thea says with a mock surprised expression.

The entire cafeteria is gazing at us now and I resist the urge to crawl under the table. Thea stood up, dramatically putting her hand over her eyebrows in a seeking movement, “searching” the cafeteria. 

“Rani, darling, do you happen to see where this man right here has left his name tag? He appears to have lost his identity.” 

“I can’t say that I have, I shall keep an eye out.”

“To everyone listening, this man right here has lost his identity, very tragic indeed, please let us know if you have found it! Thank you for your time, now we are off on a quest! Wish us luck!"

I have died and gone to heaven, what is going on? Flash's face is something to die for. 

"So, refuge in the Library?" Rani asks as we rush down the hallway, escaping Flash and his goons by turning tail and fleeing. 

“Always," I replied, giggling as I can still hear the cafeteria exploding in laughter from down the hall. 

"Flash's impression of a fish was rather on point don't you think? "

_ Lord save us all. _

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyme #1 is mine as is the 3rd one, the second is from MLP. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @the-fifth-marauder101 !!!!!
> 
> I'm bored and want friends! let me know if y'all wanna see the art I drew for the fic
> 
> ~Vixen


	6. Chapter 5: Fish Out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flash is a divk, Nimune is a pro at lying, Ned Leeds is a good bro, and Peter has a mini identity crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever, but I have an annocment at the end of this chapter, please do read it!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> ~Vixen

_ *danger danGER DaNgEr DANGER* _

I _knew_ this would happen. 

Well, not this specifically, but something like this. 

I can't quite tell if this is worse than a few shoves or something. 

Goddamnit Flash, can't you _not_ be a dick for once.

“If it isn’t the _ explorers _,” He taunts, doing that stupid ‘swagger’ as he likes to call it. 

Personally, I think he just looks like his pants are too tight, but you do you I guess. 

As if I’d ever tell him that.

“Tell me, did you find what you were looking for?” He sneers, getting up in my face._ Ugh does he just not brush? _

A brown hand from behind me pushes his face back from mine, and Nimune comes into view. 

“Oh it’s you, did you find the answer to your identity crisis?” She rolls her eyes, and Rani comes on the other side of me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. 

“Was I talking to you?” He sneers to dismiss her, but she raises an eyebrow.

“If I recall, you had used plural tense, I’m assuming you meant all of us?”

Rani lights up and grabs my arm, pushing past flash and his lackeys, “Unless, you meant some other group,” 

“In that case, we’ll be on our way,” Thea finishes with a flourish, arms linked with Nimne as they too push past Flash and created a wall in the hallway.

Flash sputters behind us, and I ducked my head, suppressing a laugh. 

“You can’t fight your own battles Penis? Have to get girls to stand up for you every time.” 

_ If only he knew. _

“What did you say, Parker?” 

_ Shit did I say that out loud _?

“I uh, I said you smell like mildew!” In the corner of my eye, I see Nimune face plam, and give me a look of utter exasperation. 

_ That’s... even worse, mmkay. _

_ Goodddd~ going, Parker. _

In my defense! I have a headache, stupid spidey sense.

_ I get it! Flash is a problem as if I didn’t know that already. _

The students around giggle, most likely at my stupidity.

Flash smirks triumphantly, taunting me, but I just wince at the continuous pounding in my head. Everything else taking a back seat for a moment.

Spidey senses why have you forsaken me?

It happened in a flash, _ (ha) _. 

One moment we were standing and the next Flash opens his soda, trying to look cool and prove a point, and it explodes.

All, over,_ us. _

The girls bring their arms to cover themselves but it’s more for show rather than doing anything productive. I spread out my arms in agitation, as it soaks my t-shirt. 

_ Shit. _

Those around us laugh and a few of them ask if we’re alright, as if the liquid was more important than us getting pushed around moments earlier. 

But all is in slow motion to me. I can feel the liquid dripping down my shirt and the water in the drink uniting with the new magic coursing through my veins. I feel the thrum of the magical countdown that has began. 

I look up, fear in my expression and meet the eyes of Rani, for once all sound has been muted out and I focus solely on the magical countdown coursing through my body and the girls who are in the same boat as me. 

I gulp, “Are we…?”

“Yes,” Nimune breathes out. 

As if that word was a key, we all snapped out of it and _ bolted _ down the hallway, twisting and turning through all the people in the hallways, ignoring the shouts of the students behind us.. As if luck was on our side, we didn’t bump into a single student, and seemed to evade all the staff members. 

_ 8- _

_ …. _

_ 5- _

We ran into a -conveniently large- janitors closet- back against the walls, with me the last one in and bolting the door. I press myself against the metal double door, breathing out for a moment. 

_ 1 _

With yelps and groans falling out of our mouths, we fall to the floor, our legs turning to tails. For a moment, I have turned to water, before I’m hitting the ground, chest first with my tail in the air for a moment, before it follows me back down. 

I lift my head groaning and look at the girls beside me, all of us in a circle-ish shape on the floor with tails. 

All is silent, before we burst out laughing. 

“God, why did I think this was gonna be simple?” I breath through gasps, and Nimune shakes her head, wet long black hair swaying limply. 

In fact, all of our hair is wet as though we just came out of the wat-. 

Oh... right.

Typical. 

_~⚘~_

“I don’t know why but I thought that would take longer.” I say as I brush myself off, behind me there’s a flash of blue and Rani stands up as well, the steam from evaporating the water off of her disappearing along with her tail. 

Nimune and Thea had already stood, and dried me as well but Rani had a bottle fall on her so it hindered her efforts just a bit. 

Whoops. 

“Guys, what about class?” Rani asks, and it’s comical how all of our eyes go wide in unison. 

_ Crap... _

Nimune snaps her fingers, “I got an idea!”

“Oh _ no _,” Thea groans, and Nimune grins. 

That grin is _ evil _. 

_~⚘~_

“This was such a bad idea,” I hiss, pressing an ice bag to my black eye and glaring at Nimune from the cot in the nurse’s office. 

“Did you have anything better?” She smirks, placing one against her own swollen ankle.

Thea stands beside her, utterly exasperated and I’m certain Rani looks the same, standing behind me. 

“So to make things clear,” Nurse Holly sighs, coming in from her office on the side, and placing her hands on her hips, “The four of you had fallen in the hallways injuring yourselves and instead of telling an adult, you dragged yourselves here.” Sheepishly, I nod, and I can tell the girls are too. Nurse Holly just gives off that kind of vibe, she’s terrifying. 

“With a twisted ankle, a black eye, and multiple bruises?” She exclaims throwing her hands up. I sighed, shrugging one shoulder. 

Nurse Holly gives us a pass, after repeatedly insisting we go home but Nimune was quick to sway her, saying we had a test in Spanish.

Fun Fact, Nimune takes Latin. 

_ “Why are you taking Latin, we’ve already taken it. Like you know it fluently!” _

_ “Easy A, babe.” _

That girl could get away with murder.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t,” She winks at me.

_~⚘~_

“Peter, do you wanna come over and build legos at mine? I got a new set over the weekend.” I look up, thinking for a brief moment, even if I already know my answer.

“Sorry Ned, but I’m busy today, what about over the weekend, Sunday maybe?” I mentally look over my schedule, the girls wanted to ‘train’ me a bit after patrol, at least before my new powers came into play. 

Depending how the body takes it, the _ turning - god that sounds so **ugh** \- _brings many changes, as Nimune put it. 

First you get your tail, as soon as you touch water, then you get ‘cravings’, after two or three days you’ll be able to - for lack of better word- control water/liquids, and the rest of your powers then come into play.

The girls can turn themselves invisible, able to open locks, move objects through waves of unseen magic, heat up or cool things down, and create potions. 

That’s not including the things they’ve learned to do with a certain helper known as Moon rings, which every Mermaid gets once they pass a certain age. It does vary from person to person, for example, Nimune has siren like singing abilities and able to work brilliantly with potions, something she got from her grandparents. Thea has more abilities when it comes with the sea and those who live in it, able to speak to many ocean animals- _ which is amazing, can you believe? _-. Rani has mastered weather control and plant growth when it comes to her moon ring. 

It’s _ amazing _.

“Oh! Is it the,” Ned nudges me, and lowers his voice, excitedly whispering, “the _ internship? _!” 

_ Oh shi- _

My eyes widen for a brief moment, before I quickly wash off, “Uh, Yep! Defitinaly internship stuff!” 

_ I forgot about the internship! _

How the hell did I forget about the Stark internship, and Mr. Stark! How am I gonna keep this from him? I have to keep it from him don’t I? 

I have to talk to the girls. 

** _*RINGGGG*_ **

Right, after last period.

_~⚘~_

“The plan is to practice swimming, we’ll show you the way to the Moon Pool and then we’ll show you the basics of water bending.” Nimune chirps beside me, as she helps Rani hold up a towel in front of me as I change out of my spiderman costume.

“You should get your water bending abilities sometime tomorrow, give or take,” Thea notes, as she makes a little cave like hole near the side of the cove for my stuff.

I huff out a breath, taking the towel from the girls and folding it, “So I just wear what I usually do, and when I touch water I’ll change into a merman and vice versa, right?”

Rani nods, while Thea hands me my backpack, scoffing, “Peter you’ve literally transformed twice now, honestly.”

“Hey, magic isn’t exactly my thing ok. I’m a man of science.” 

“Well now you’re a man of the sea, through magic!” Nimune cheekily nudges me, and I roll my eyes in response.

Rani takes the backpack from me, sliding it into the little cave. She steps back a bit and raises her hand, making a fist, pointing her ring towards the hiding spot. The blue stone glows and shines blue, and the area around the entrance shimmers and warps. She lowers her hand and now it seems like there was no little cave to begin with, let alone there being anything in it. 

“That would have been so helpful when I saw starting out as spiderman, do you know how many backpacks I’ve lost?”

The girls laugh, and I’m struck for a moment, remembering what I’m about to do.

“Guys?” I ask, and there must be something in my tone because the girls are immediately concerned.

“How- What-” I stumble over my words.

_ What am I even doing? _

What _ am _ I doing? Suddenly, I have a- a _ tail _ and this is so much more confusing than that damn spider bite. I can swim and breath underwater, and when I touch the tiniest drop of _ H2O _ I turn into a fish-human hybrid. It was difficult enough being a secret mutant and now I’m a- a _ cryptid _ too?

I can’t tell everyone either, that’s self explanatory. If I even hint there’s a secret mermaid society in our oceans, everyone would be scouring the seas far and wide. The girls could be thrown in aquariums and zoos or even worse be sold and experimented on for ‘research’.

I’ve seen and researched what they’ve done with mutants, the public is terrified- the _ people _ are terrified of what they can’t control or understand.

It’s fear and currently I have no plan, only _ fear. _

“-ter, Peter take a breath,” 

“Breath with us, _ beta. _”

“One, two-”

I fade back in, the girls sitting beside me in the sand, their faces soft with concern. 

“Peter we understand, and all we can tell you, we’re here to help. You don’t have to keep _ everything _ to yourself. Take a moment to breathe, we can set up a schedule and make a plan.” Rani reasons with me.

Thea takes over, “But for now, just let it fade away, we can worry about it all later, in a more reasonable time.”

I breath out and voiced my main questions, “Should I tell Mr. Stark? I don’t know how I’ll do this, I mean how can I be Spiderman, Tony Stark’s personal intern, Peter Parker the nerd, Peter Parker the friend, Peter Parker the nephew, and a- a merman all at once?”

The girls share a look, before Nimune responds, taking a breath and running a hand through her long dark locks, “Peter, honestly that’s really up to you, sweetie.”

Thea nods, “We trust you Peter, if you decide to make that decision-”

“We’ll support you all the way.” Rain finishes, and I sniffle a bit, overwhelmed with the show of acceptance and support. 

“Aw group hug!” Nimune smile, the girls bringing me into a hug, and I melt into the embrace. 

I take a moment to get myself together, 

“Thank you,” I take another deep breath and close my eyes. 

Even though their words calmed me, my head is still swimming. There was too much going on, and I just don’t know how to keep up. I just want to be me, your friendly neighborhood Peter.

We pull away, and I smile warmly, not letting them still see my worries. But, judging by their knowing looks, I can’t hide it. Not from them.

I don’t mind it, for once. Where I usually feel guilt, I feel loved, protected. 

“Come on, Spiderling! Last one in ‘s a rotten fish egg!” Thea cheekily grins and takes off, running towards the waves.

The twins and I laugh, on her heels, rushing off towards the horizon, the sun setting and the rays of light bouncing off the surface of the water.

As we create the first splash- our bare feet over wet sand, and water flowing between our toes and licking our ankles- I feel the magic rushing through me. 

It feels so perfect, like coming home, similar to how swinging the first time as Spiderman felt. 

I grin and rush forwards with a burst of energy towards the depths, diving in as I feel the countdown come close to an end. The girls splash in after me, transforming.

“Oh wow,” I breathed out, bubbles coming from my mouth. 

It was _ phenomenal. _ The scene like something from a movie or my own imagination. The waters filled with light and so many creatures.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Nimune smiles, and Rani comes on the other side of me. Their tails are all practically the same, only the shades of blue a bit different. 

The girls clothes are exchanged for a simple crop top, whilst I have nothing covering my torso.

“Are we not gonna bring up the six pack?” Thea swims out from underneath us, and turns to wink back at me. 

I roll my eyes, “Spider bite,” I point to myself, and she rolls her eyes in response.

“Of course.”

“Ok chatterboxes, let’s get a move on we don’t wanna be too late!” Rani says, practically pushing us out in haste. 

Nimune teases, sounding like a tour guide, “So much to see, so little time!”

“Shut up!” Rani groans, catching on to what Nimune meant. 

“So uh how do I swim?” The girls turn back to look at me, before Rani slaps her forehead.

“Ugh of course, ok so first things first, don’t move the arms.”

“And make sure to keep your eyes ahead, look out for others!” Thea adds on, popping up from seemingly nowhere.

Rani cuts in again, “And lean with your body to turn, always keep the tail moving,”

“It’s like pumping a bike!” I whip my head back and forth, the girl’s crash course not registering in my mind immediately. 

It’s Nimune who pulls me back, “Peter, it’s just like swinging, just let go and _ feel _. That’s all it is.”

And so I did.

After a few practice swims, we torpedoed away, cutting through the waters at rapid speeds. It was exhilarating. It was something that I had never known. It was _ natural _.

_ “Next Stop, the Moon Pool.” _ ** **

~*🥀*~

** _ 6:54 pm- _ **

** _Three Missed Calls from - _ ** _ Mr. Hogan Happy ‘Baby-guard’ Sir _ ** _, _ ** _ Mr. Stark _ ** _,_ ** _ Mr. Stark _

** _Unread messages from _ ** _ \- Mr. Hogan Happy ‘Baby-guard’ Sir _ ** _, _ ** _ Mr. Stark _

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! We'll be seeing Tony soon, one more chapter till Irondad and Spiderson!
> 
> I do have to warn you tho, I may not be able to post for a week or so, I have midterms coming up and all of my creative juices are being put into my efforts for inktober! 
> 
> I have a few ideas for future oneshots in the MCU fandom as well, but until then I have no idea when I'll get time to finish the next chapter. 
> 
> On another note, I have drawn art for my fics, its only concept art for the characters but I'm rather excited to share them with you! Does anyone know how to put direct pictures in fics? Please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies! Please leave a comment!
> 
> XOXOXO  
~Vixen


	7. Chapter 6: Everyone wants to know (If you’re the answer they’ve been searching for)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "6:54 pm-
> 
> Three Missed Calls from - Mr. Hogan Happy ‘Baby-guard’ Sir, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark
> 
> Unread messages from - Mr. Hogan Happy ‘Baby-guard’ Sir, Mr. Stark"
> 
> “ oh shit, shit, shit,” I scrambled out of my now messed up bed. My phone was at three percent. “Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACKKKKKKKKKK

_~⚘~_

“Wasn’t Peter supposed to come over today?” Bruce notes, sitting at the island in the kitchen. Tony turns around coffee mug in hand, dragging a hand down his face relieving his worry lines that are highlighted with the lack of sleep. 

“Yeah, but his aunt said he went out with friends after school, so he didn’t come.” Bruce frowned, but nodded. 

“That’s odd, Peter never misses internship days, or any days for that matter.” Natasha notes as she cuts the onions. Wanda nods from where she’s sitting with Vision.

Unfortunately, what could have been a quick two-minute discussion was quickly being investigated upon by spies, soldiers, and ex-machinas.

“Yeah, that’s a little odd, didn’t you say he’s been cutting down his patrol hours too?” Barnes comments nonchalantly, from where’s he’s washing the lettuce. Tony narrows his eyes, looking up from his Stark-pad, he never _ said _that, at least not in front of the others-

He turns his head to Clint, who whistles away, clearly aware of what Tony’s thinking. Sam just shrugs from beside the archer.

He resisted the urge to sigh.

“Maybe he’s finally putting his school work and himself first,” Steve suggests hopefully, from where he’s sketching, and the majority of them snort in response.  


“You are talking about Peter right? Spiderling?” Clint asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow at Steve who lightly blushed, sputtering.

“It’s a possibility!”

Tony takes pity on him, “Sure Cap, right up there with Nat dying her hair blond, again.” 

The rest of the team laughs as Tony ducks out of the way of a wet towel thrown at his face, their worries over a certain spider kid lost in the preparations of the weekly team dinner. Buried, to be touched again very soon. 

_~⚘~_

“Again.” 

  
“We’ve been at this for hours!” I whined, staring at Nimune’s unrelenting face. 

_ “Again.” _

“My arms hurt!”

Thea snorts, and I throw my pleading eyes at her, narrowing them. She puts her hands up in a surrendering motion, laid out on the bench-like rocks that line the circular pool. “I’m just saying you swing around New York city on chemical made webs, there’s no way your arms are tired from magic practice.”

I throw back my head and groan. Nimune scolds, “Peter you have _years_ worth of magic to learn and _only_ 7 moon cycles to learn them, do it again!” 

“There has to be an easier way of doing this, there’s no way I’ll have enough time to do this every day!”

“We can worry about tomorrow after we finish today, now do it again.” 

Rani interrupts, “No Nimune, he has a point. There’s no way we can teach him all this, especially if it’s on an inconsistent schedule.” 

Nimune finally lets go of her _“teacher posture™”_, throwing her hands up in the air, water following and splashing us for a moment. 

“Fine!” She sighs, and I turn an apologetic grin towards her. 

But this was something that was bothering me, since even the beach. I can’t balance school, the internship, Spider-man, and magic/swimming lessons! That’s not even including my non-existent social life, Decathlon, _and_ spending time with Aunt May and helping her. 

I planned on getting a job soon, and I can’t even begin to think about how that plan went down the drain.

Literally. 

“Well, there _ is _one way,” Thea says ominously sliding from the bench and swimming to come beside us. I raise my eyebrow. 

“Wait no, no no no, babe I _ swear- _” 

“_ Whaaaaat _?” Thea grins cheekily, turning back to Nimune who is rubbing her temples. 

_ Huh, usually it’s Rani doing that. _

Rani for one was cheekily grinning like Thea, albeit she was the one resting on the wall-side benches. 

I really gotta come up with a better name for those.

“We aren’t doing that!” 

“Doing what?” I ask, curious. 

“Well Nimune, here is a master at spells, even created her own ones off of our father’s old notes.”

“And because she’s incredibly lazy, and has zero patience, especially when it comes to arithmetic and sciences. As well as practicing anything-" Thea butts in with a shark grin, pointedly ignoring the glare and Nimune sends her way.

Rani continues on, "She created many spells that essentially put the information directly into her head. The _ switch scientiam _ spell.”

“I hate you so much Rani, don’t you dare-”

“So we could use it on you, as a knowledge transference spell!” 

“Uhhh,” I hesitate, it sounds like a decent idea, but is it safe? I voice my concerns and Nimune scoffs, unperturbed. 

“Please, of course it is! I created it years ago and have it mastered. If Mermfolk had patents, I would definitely patent it.” I quirk an eyebrow. 

“So why are you so against it?” Nimune’s cheeks color a bit under her light almond skin, sinking a bit under the water sheepishly. Her wet hair like a long black curtain in front of her face. 

“It’s mine…” Thea pats her head slightly, a soft smile gracing her pale face. The red headed girl looks over at me and whispers, “She’s protective,” and winks. I stifle a laugh. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Ni’,” I say with a tilt of my head. Nimune bounces back up a competitive glint in her eyes, and waves a hand at me. 

“Nonsense! We’ll do it! It’ll be a great help in the long run.” She takes a breath and I can practically see her mentally running the spell through her mind.  


“Here’s the thing Peter, as is with anything, there are side effects. Thankfully, they aren’t very bad or all that huge, since I’ve revised it for a few years now. You really are lucky you didn’t turn when I was like twelve or something. That was a time.”

_ Yeah, heh, ‘lucky’... _

“Oh, I remember that! You tried to do it to...what was her name, Evie? And it ended up slowly switching your bod-” Nimune clasps a hand over Thea’s mouth, and hisses. 

“Honey, I love you, but for Triton’s sake, get a filter.”

“Wait, _ what _ happened?” I question, not liking where I thinking this was going. Nimune flashes me a confident grin, and suddenly I’m reminded of Mr. Stark, and _ lord forbid the two ever meet. _

“Nothing you should be concerned about, sweetie,” Rani and I snort.

“Always be concerned,” We pipe up in unison, Nimune rolls her eyes, half heartedly swiping at our heads. I duck, and grin at her playfully. 

“Basically the only side effects you’ll be getting is some exhaustion and a bit of a headache, but if you sleep it off you’ll be good in about twelve hours.” I nod and out of the corner of my eye, Rani tilts her head.

“How come twelve hours?” 

“Because we’re exchanging from _ our _ minds to _ his _, rather than texts/books to his mind.” Nimune answers flippantly, gesturing wildly with her hands. 

“Ah, I see.” 

The girls make a semi circle, all facing me. Rani on the left, Thea on the right, and Nimune in between the two. 

“Let’s begin.”

I blink, “Right now, right now?”

Nimune smiles, “No time like the present.”

Nimune starts the spell, eyes closed and mumbling under her breath to the point where even I can't hear it. She hooks her hands together, and slides them against each other. She lets them dance around each other, then sliding up and making a little ‘v’ in front of her face. Rani and Thea then copy her previous movements, the two girls in sync. 

I notice all the girls have a faint blue glow emitted from their hands and and a stronger one from their rings. 

Nimune slides her hands off each other and bring her arms up, beginning what appears to be step two of the spell. Her hands circle around her own head, the blue light becoming stronger. 

She then brings her right hands to sweep across her own forehead slowly. As she finishes she flicks the hand downwards towards her other palm. A blue ball of energy transports itself along the invisible path, and lands cupped in Nimune’s left palm.

She turns it around in her left palm, her right hand coming down gracefully to follow it. Her hands come on both sides of it, the orb in the air between them. 

Behind her Thea and Rani have completed the same steps only without an orb, their hands instead glowing very strongly. 

Nimune snaps her eyes open, finishing her chant with the last word shouted loudly, yet I cannot comprehend it. 

Suddenly, I feel weightless, like my body and mind have separated, one floating above and the other below. 

My eyes glaze over with electric blue and faintly I can see that the orb Nimune had been holding now has three white glowing magical string like things coming out from it. They connected to each of the girls’ foreheads. An electric blue one came out from the other side of the orb and connected to my forehead. 

That’s all I can comprehend before I whited out. 

_~⚘~_

“Hey-”

_ “-Peter-” _

“-Supposed to do that right-”

**“** ** _-es! _ ** **Calm down-”**

_ “-ive him a moment-” _

_ “- _ey I think he’s wakin-”

** _“-Peter?-”_ **

_~⚘~_

I opened my eyes to the open sunroof-like ceiling of the Moonpool. The crescent moon shining and peaking over the edge of the rim of the mini volcano-like tunnel above us. The stars twinkle at me as I blink blearily, my mind under a constant state of soothing fog. A light mist, with- _something _on the other side. 

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” I blink slowly as the voice makes its way through the fog, I turn my head slowly, everything slow and soft. Kind of fuzzy. 

I focus on Nimune’s face, which has a fond smile. 

I hum, leaning into her hand when she cups my cheek and brushes her thumb against my face. 

“-s he good?” Another voice swims its way into my awareness and I tie it loosely to a certain redhead. 

Nimune gestures for the person over her shoulder to come closer, before an indigo-colored light emitting from her palm and tingles on my cheek. 

“The spell worked, but he’ll be loopy for a while. I’m surprised it hit that stage so quickly it normally takes twice the time to register.” 

Thea come into view and snorts, looking at me. Nimune smacks her. “_ Ow- _!”

“Stop that you rat, remember you at that stage?” 

“I can’t help it, he looks so dopey!” 

Nimune smooths down my hair and glides my eyes shut with a smile on her face. I sigh and allow myself to float comfortably. 

“I think he looks adorable.” 

A huff, and I can tell, even in my blissful state, that Nimune is rolling her eyes.

“Shut up, I still love you.”

“Damn right you better.”

“Shut up, lovebirds. Some of us are trying to sleep!” Rani’s voice flirts through, alongside a small splash that ripples across the pool. 

I zone out for a moment, letting the girls bicker amongst themselves. Across from the metaphorical mist lies an ocean of magic that I suppose carries the knowledge that the spell had transferred.

I sit in a small canoe, just waiting patiently for the spell to run its course. For the waves to swallow me and bring me to where they assign me to go. 

Above a storm brews, dark clouds roll in and the wind picks up. My little canoe drifting along the delta that feeds into the ocean, the mouth of it hidden behind the mist I come closer to. 

_ “-bout May-?” _

My eyes snapped open and clarity slams down on me for a brief moment. 

“May?” I whisper yell, attempting to sit up. Nimune is by my side in a flash and gently guides me back down. 

“Shhhh, Peter. Just relax.”

Thea appears by her side, “Just let the spell run its course.”

With these reassurances, the mist rolls back in and the ocean scene beckons me to come, the canoe right by my feet. 

But I turn for a moment, my eyes half-lidded and attempt to voice my many questions and concerns.

“Wha-?”

_ What will happen? How long? How will I get home? What about May? _

_ I can’t let anyone worry. _

Rani silences these worries, picking up on them and answers simply, “We will take care of it Peter.” 

_ “Just relax.” _

_~⚘~_

_ ✨✨ ‘Thoir dhachaigh mi’ ✨✨ _

** _Take me home_ **

_ ✨✨ ‘agus leig dhomh anail a ghabhail’ ✨✨ _

** _And let me breathe_ **

_ ✨✨ ‘Gabhaidh mi fois’ ✨✨ _

** _I'll take a break_ **

_ ✨✨ ‘agus leig latha ùr èirigh ann am mo dùsgadh’ ✨✨ _

** _And let a new day rise in my wake_ **

_~⚘~_

When I woke up again I was home.

My backpack was beside my bed, with all my things inside, and I wore my clothes from yesterday, dry as the land. 

_ What the _ ** _heck_ ** _ that sounded so weird. _

I’m spending way too much time with the mermaids.

Throwing my arm and flopping it around on my nightstand, I yawned, bringing my phone up to check my notifications. 

** _ 6:54 pm-_ **

** _Three Missed Calls from - _ ** _ Mr. Hogan Happy ‘Baby-guard’ Sir _ ** _, _ ** _ Mr. Stark _ ** _,_ ** _ Mr. Stark _

** _Unread messages from _ ** _ \- Mr. Hogan Happy ‘Baby-guard’ Sir _ ** _, _ ** _ Mr. Stark _

“ oh shit, shit, shit,” I scrambled out of my now messed up bed. My phone was at three percent. “Oh fuck.”

I quickly plugged in my phone, letting it charge. I rested my hand against my forehead, and harshly sighed. 

“ _ Fuck! _ I completely forgot about the ‘internship’,” I air quoted. “What am I going to say to him? He’s gonna kill me, oh god—” I got cut off from my phone.

It was ringing.

Oh _frick_. 

_ Maybe it wasn’t him??? _

I checked it, and groaned, it was him. I shakily pressed answer_ call _.

“H-Hey Mr. Stark—” Unsurprisingly, I’m cut off. 

“So kid, imagine my surprise when my driver calls me in frantic saying he didn’t see you after school _ and _ you weren’t picking up his calls.” I winced, my mind searching for an excuse that didn’t scream _ ‘I have a secret again!’ _

“I—”

“And, even better, none of my calls get picked up either! Me, Tony Stark, was getting ghosted by one Peter Parker!”

“Mr. Stark I didn’t—” 

“And _ and _, now I have a frantic driver, plus multiple super soldiers and spies asking me where our resident web-head has fucked off to.”

“Hey wait a momen-”

“And that’s what I’d like to know, so start talking.”

I can practically see Mr. Stark crossing his arms and peering at me from behind his glasses, and honestly, that’s not even fair because he’s calling me _over the phone _. Not even a video call.

“I just lost track of ti-”

“Lost track of time? Doing what?”

My brain short circuits, “Uhh I was on a date…?”

_ Where’s Nimune when you need her? _

There was a snort, and I could hear muffled laughing form the other end. “You gotta do better than that Underroos,” he laughed almost maniacally.

Offended, I furrowed my eyebrows, “Am I on speaker?”

I could hear a muffled _ ‘oh shit _’ and fumbling on the other side, “Well yeah, you need two hands to tinker, spider kid.” 

In a- _ completely foolish to be honest _\- act of random rebellion and in pure gen z fashion, I replied sarcastically “Oh yeah? And how many ears does it take to eavesdrop?”

“Hey, kid, you’d better watch your tone. And to be precise quite a lot, everyone has two.” 

I started to fume, I hated being treated like a kid. Sure maybe age-wise I was, but still. 

“I _ was _on a date,” I mistakenly shouted into the phone, and immediately regretted it. The other line went silent. 

“Oh really? What’s her name?” I could hear him get off speaker. He was going into parental mode. I barely heard someone shout _ ‘Don’t assume its a girl!’ _

“Her name?” _ Ah well... Uhhhh Fuck, _“Why should I tell you?”

The line went silent on the other end, and I couldn’t tell if Mr. Stark was pissed or—

Yeah no, he was probably pissed. 

“Listen kid, either I get a name, or we get Nat on the line” I could hear someone- _ probably Sam- _ yell out _ ‘Unless he’s lying!’ _ and someone else hushing them. I send a quick prayer out to whatever god decied to screw with my life today.

_ Please forgive me _

“Nimune,” 

A pause, and the phone was taken off speak once again, ”What was that kiddo?”

“Nimune, her name is Nimune. And—” There was a rustling on the other end and I can only imagine the chaos in that room at the moment.

“Last name?” I blinked, startled, “Sorry what?”

“Last name kiddo, I don’t have all day.”

I backtracked, “Wha- No! I’m not giving you her last name—”

“I don’t recall giving you a choice.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck— _

Suddenly my phone buzzed, and I checked the notifications.

** _I got a jar of dirt - GC_ **

** _Ariel but terrifying: _ ** _ Is the Babie up yet? _

** _Resident Witch: _ ** _ He should be, with his metabolism _

** _Queen Mother: _ ** _ Nimune shut up, you wouldn’t know anything about his metabolism that was all my calculations _

**_Resident Witch: _**_Suddenly,_ _I am Jared, 19_

** _Ariel but terrifying: _ ** _ Tell ‘Anansi’ to stop lurking _

“Kid?” I snapped back to focus, and my eyes widen, and shoot a quick message at the group chat. 

** _Yeeter with a B: _ ** _ SOS Call me NOW PLZ _

“Uh um—”

My phone began vibrating, with another call coming in, “Oh look at that I have another call—!!!”

“Kid no, you better not hang up on me—” From the other side I hear similar threats, and I cannot tell if I fear for my life or if I’m genuinely enjoying it.

“Bye Mr. Stark I gotta go!”

“Kid—” And that I hang up the phone and answer the other call.

“What did you do?” Rani says, her voice one of a tired mom.

“Alright I was just minding my own business—” On the other line there’s a slam and Nimune screams from the other end. “_ Bullshit! _”

“I was!” We stay silent for a moment, and then I sigh and decide to just rip off the band-aid. 

“So I needed an alias since I missed the internship yesterday and I may or may not have said I went on a—” I stop, and Rani coughs.

“You said you what?”

I groan, and just yell out. “I said I went on a date!” 

The other side goes silent, before Thea pipes up, “Who did you say you went on a date with?”

I gulp, “N-Nimune—”

The girls explode in laughter. 

_ Classic Parker Luck _

_~⚘~_

The line goes dead, and Tony stares at the phone’s dark screen, his own blank expression staring back at him. 

In the back Sam and Clint are howling in laughter. Natasha herself has a smirk on her face and calls out to Tony, “So Irondad,,,what did you accomplish?”

Tony crosses his arms and scoffs, “I’ll get more outta him when he comes later today.”

“Sure you will.”

“A teen from Queens hung up on Ironman! This is hilarious!”

Tony forces them out of his lab, grumbling about annoying birds and certain spiders. 

_~⚘~_

_ “So you’re just gonna steal my girlfriend like that?” _

“Thea I’m sorry~!” 

“This is so hilarious, Peter has a crush on me~!.”

“No I don’t!”

“So should we just go along with it?”

“N—”

“We don’t mind, do we Thea?”

_ “Peter you’re really lucky I have a soft spot for you.” _

“_ *sigh* _ I know…”

“So we are???”

“Actually, I have a better idea.”

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when the next chapter is gonna be, but we'll finally get peter interacting with the Avengers I SWEAR
> 
> My life is really crazy rn helpppppp
> 
> LOVE UUUU


	8. Chapter 7: “When path isn’t clear and the stars disappear”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be fine Peter, besides you have an alibi, and we discussed what to do about the ‘date’, they’ll be more interested in that and most likely overlook your ‘big secret’.”
> 
> “Your big fishy secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wish I could say I had a reason for updating so late but the only reason I could find was bullshite
> 
> plzdon'tkillme
> 
> Ok but in all honesty, I had an extreme case of writer's block, and then wasn't satisfied with the scenes I wrote, so this isn't the huge chapter I promised but it does set up the main villain a bit at the end!
> 
> Will talk more towards the end!
> 
> ~Vixen

~*🥀*~

I paced around my room, frantically pulling out my phone to check the time before shoving it in my pocket and resuming my pacing. 

“Peter _ relax _,” I huff and cross my arms facing Nimune, who sits on my bed. 

I turn and glare at her, before resuming my pacing, ignoring Thea’s whispered _ ‘angry wittle puppy’ _. 

“You’ll be fine Peter, besides you have an alibi, and we discussed what to do about the ‘date’, they’ll be more interested in that and most likely overlook your ‘big secret’.” Rani reasons, her tongue poking out as she braids Nimune’s ridiculously long black hair. 

“Your big _ fishy _ secret.” Thea giggled, and we all rolled our eyes. 

I stop, burying my anxiety under the logic that is Rani. I run my hands through my hair and fall backwards on the bed, in between Nimune and Thea, the latter laying on her stomach, feet up against the wall and the former getting her hair Dutch braided by her twin sister. 

Thea pops up and looks over at me, hands in her lap and poised like a puppy, her shoulder length hair falling into her eyes before being guided away by said redhead’s fingers. 

Thea gets bubbly when she has coffee, duly noted. 

“How is it that all of us are fitting on this one bed?” Nimune asks, as she plays with my hair. I shrug, or at least attempt to, my eyes closed. Letting my worries melt away at the affection, although the cooling feeling that lingers is helping. Nimune’s spells are always the strongest and feel amazing. 

Unless it’s healing spells, Nimune sucks at those. 

“T-minus three minutes,” Thea pipes up, and I pout. Opening my eyes, the sight of the redhead hanging off my bed upside down greets me. I tap her leg and she holds out my phone with a cheeky grin, her eyes closed and hair falling around her face. 

I stretch and hear the girls shuffle to their feet with a few muttered choice words. 

“Alright gang let’s get this show on the road.”

_~⚘~_

** _I got a jar of dirt — GC_ **

** _Yeeter with a B: _ ** _ Make sure to lock the door! _

** _Ariel but Terrifying_ ** _ : Yes mooooooooom _

** _Resident witch is typing….._ **

“Texting your girlfriend?” Happy asks, eyeing me from the mirror. I raise an eyebrow and tilt my phone screen up and towards me. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I mutter, and Happy snorts, rolling his eyes. 

I really don’t understand Happy, half the time I can’t tell if he is ok with my mere existence, or if he wants to let a car run through my side of the door and kill me. 

Ok those are exaggerated but sue me, I’m in a rather dramatic mood right now. 

I’m also about to meet “World’s greatest heroes”, who are also the world’s biggest drama queens. 

I wish I were joking.

“Mr. Stark tell you?” I ask, my eyes on my phone as I scroll through Pinterest. Specifically at mermaid aesthetics. I make a note to myself to make sure I don’t do that while I’m in the tower, the last thing I need is Mr. Stark looking up what I’ve been on. 

That would be an ..._ interesting _ conversation. 

“You could say that.” Happy mutters, before suddenly honking at yet another jam. I jump, already hating the loud noise and feeling the tell tale pain behind my eyelids. 

“Frick.” I mutter under my breath, and pull up Spotify. 

Blasting _ Alec Benjamin’s ‘Must Have Been the Wind’ _, I lean on the door, watching the clouds pass, dreading the internship for one of the first times in my life.

_~⚘~_

It’s been four hours of the endless rapid questioning.

Well, not really four hours, it feels like it though when you are being ambushed by about six different people who could kill you in a heartbeat—if they wanted to. 

I was seated in a surprisingly comfy chair, my hand resting against my forehead. Mr. Stark had been standing in front of me deadpanned expression staring down at me. I finally zoned back in to what he was saying.

“Peter? You back with us?” He asked, not unkindly but definitely not in a sweet tone. Although the words reminds me of something a grandmother would say.

Anddddd, now I have the image of Tony Stark in floral pink nightgown with a matching nightcap and fuzzy slippers, dear god. 

I shuddered, and then jumped in response to Mr. Stark snapping his fingers in front of my face. 

“What?” I blinked, and Mr. Stark softened, just a bit. 

A little bit. 

He raised an eyebrow and I just sighed. 

_ We really be out here doing this, huh? _

“No, I am not dating anyone. No, you cannot have their names. Yes, I’m fine. No, Mr. Stark, I’m not in a life or death situation. Is this interrogation over or should I be handcuffed?” I said flatly, tiredly. 

_ Come on man, I just wanted to science! Is that too much to ask? This magic bs is exhausting. _

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes, beginning to open his mouth and I steeled myself. 

“No, Peter, you don’t need handcuffs. Tony, let him go.” I never thought I would be finding myself relieved at the sound of Captain America’s voice. 

Honestly, there may have been a bit of a chance I was a Cap fan. Like when I was, what, five? 

But I mean, those PSAs??? And the whole awkward _ we-don't-hate-each other-anymore-but-we-fucked-up _ vibe him and Mr. Stark have going on after he told my mentor about the Winter Soldier? 

Steve Rogers hasn’t passed the vibe check. 

“What? Cap why~?” Mr. Stark whines, teasingly. But it was clear he accepted my answers. 

When I walked in, I didn’t expect them to believe this story. At least not from just me.

When Nimune proposed her idea we came up with quite a few before settling on the first and last one. 

We claimed that it wasn’t a ‘date’ or rather, it was just a meetup where both parties got the wrong message. Nimune and I aren’t dating but others thought we were. 

It had a lot of plot holes and I honestly don’t think they bought it, but it does seem like the kind of bs that teens get into. 

A soap opera, if you will. 

But as I saw the metal doors of the elevator close and FRIDAY’s voice confirming the route to the labs, I couldn’t help the small sigh that slipped my lips. 

That was close. 

_ Too close _

_~⚘~_

“You staying for dinner kiddo?” Mr. Stark’s voice floats through my haze, and I hum, not really processing the words. 

I connect the last wire, dropping the tool and pushing back quickly in one fluid movement, in case it goes _ boom _. 

Once I’m certain it’s settled, I pump a fist in the air and spin my chair around to meet Mr. Stark’s eyes with my own. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” I asked cheerfully. Mr. Stark just leans over and ruffles my hair affectionately, and I squawk in protest. 

“Just asking about dinner kiddo,” He replied, sticking a hand in his dark grey sweatpants. 

“Uhhhh,” I wrack my brain, trying to remember if the girl’s or May planned something. “I think—?” I question, and I can already see him gearing up to tease, when my phone rings. 

Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow, leaning back and making a _ go-ahead _ gesture. 

I answer, “Hey—”

“Ok, we’re having an argument—shut up, Thea! I have Peter on the phone—so Thea wants shellfish, and I want sushi for dinner and Rani doesn’t wanna choose because she’s a hoe—don’t you dare think about arguing with me about that, Didi—guess what? You have to be the tie breaker. So what’s your take?” Nimune’s asks over the phone. 

I’m confused, “Uh, what?” 

Nimune huffs, most likely brushing back her hair with a flip, “Dear god Fishbait, Sushi or Shellfish?”

“Well, I’ve never had sushi so—”

“_ What?!?? _”

I wince and pull the phone away from my ear, shooting a dirty look at Mr. Stark’s snort and rolling my eyes at his obvious attempts at seeming like he’s not eavesdropping. 

“—Next you’ll be telling me you’ve never had Boba Tea either!” Nimune rants, and I mutter, “No, I haven’t.”

I relish Nimune’s scandalized gasp, “How have you been _ living? _”

I smile fondly, and mouth to Mr. Stark, “_ Dramatic _,” And he laughs. 

“Alright Pipsqueak, We are _ so _getting you sushi and boba tonight. Understand?” Nimune sternly states. 

“Wha- Wait, Nimune!” I stutter, but she’s already hung up. 

I sigh, “Of course,” Running a hand through my hair, I smiled apologetically at him with a shrug. 

“Guess I can’t stay.”

Mr. Stark laughs, “I figured, have fun, kid.” 

I duck under his hand that attempts to mess with my curls, again, glaring.

Typical.

_~⚘~_

"I still can't believe this place exists!" I exclaimed, taking a look around the grotto that's made as an extension off of the girl's apartment.

The apartment was actually rather tiny, around the size of Peter and May's old apartment, but the girls had expanded it years ago making it nearly 4 times the size it was before and with a small vertical sea portal that takes them to a small grotto under the Mako island- island that the Moon Pool is near.

Of course, when the girls leave the apartment they cloak it making it look as it did before, lest they get caught, but it was amazing!

“It’s fun, makes it feel like a spy movie!” Nimune winks then stops short at the sight of the round table in the middle of the grotto. 

“Rani, what are you doing?” 

The grotto is similar to a cavern with several lavish furnishings, a bookcase in the girl’s apartment is used as a secret entrance into the Grotto. There is also a tunnel that leads to the ocean down the hallway from the Grotto, and it resembles the Moon Pool in many ways. The room is circular has some stairs to the very bottom of the rather pool-like room, where the table is located, Rani and Thea standing around it. I think the architecture of the room is similar to what the moon pool would look like without water in it. 

The room is surrounded by tons of items, almost like a treasure cove consisting of many mermaid artifacts and treasures, including shells, lamps, coins, jewelry, etc. 

It was enchanting. 

“Nothing,” Rani replied. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Nimune rolled her eyes, coming down from the loft while I watched, leaning on the banister. 

And it really didn’t. Rani had multiple books open around her, floating with a slight haze around them, not visible to the normal human eye. 

_ We’ve already established I am anything but ‘normal’. _

Her eyebrows were creased with emotion, and she bit her lip as she stared at the blue “holograms”—even though Thea has said multiple times they aren’t, but I cannot for the life of me pronounce the term she used—filled with various topography maps, data charts, text boxes, and images. 

Rani breathed out a sigh, fiddling with her braid as she braced against the table, staring up at the ‘screens’. Oddly, I’m reminded of Mr. Stark's lab, but where his place has a futuristic tech feel, this room seems like something from the past. Like shows on Netflix. 

“I don’t understand, the energy is almost untraceable. I can’t get a feel on what it is or where it’s from. It’s not _ doing anything _ but it’s worrying because it’s aura is—” She cut off, unable to describe what she feels, even though none of us need to know.

We can all feel it, our ties to the sea making us sense the heightened emotions. 

“You don’t have to describe it, Rani,” Thea somberly said from the benches where she sat, legs crossed and arms wrapped around a cushion, “We can all feel it, it’s—” She cut off, eyes cast downwards and playing with the gold tassels. 

_ Fear. _

Darkness, anger, hatred, so many negative emotions creep up on us, seeming into our thoughts, polluting our minds in the dead of the night. Catching us unaware under the light of changing moons. Receding when we attempt to follow it, slipping out of our grasp tauntingly. Leaving us behind, blinded and in the dark. 

I come down the stairs, “You’ve felt it too?” I ask, quietly. 

The girls all seem to agree, small tilts of the head and nods. Thea tightens her grip on the pillow, Rani nods, and Nimune hugs herself, her eyes somewhere far away. 

I’ve tried not to dwell on it, thinking it’s my own paranoia, but now? Knowing that the others feel it as well. 

It’s scary. 

“Have the Avengers picked up on anything? SHIELD?” Rani asks me. I shake my head, pondering. 

“No, but I'll pay more attention next time.” Nimune nods, tugging at her strands of hair before shaking her head. 

“Well, I promised a certain spider boy some boba, let’s head out ladies!” She smiles clapping her hands together, and grinning as the holograms disappeared back into a blue and silver striped shell that sat on the middle of the table. 

Thea rolls her eyes, giving Nimune a fond look,

“Come on, Peter!”

~*🥀*~

_ Feel free to message me on Tumblr! On either my **[Main](https://the-fifth-marauder101.tumblr.com/) **blog or my **[Marvel](https://the-aven-gen-z-ers.tumblr.com/) **one! _

_ And my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TMarauder101) **for Updates and occasional screeching _

_ Fuck it here's my [**Insta**](https://www.instagram.com/the_fifth_marauder102/) too, go nuts! (I post fanart and concept art for all my characters on there!) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO Thoughts? 
> 
> My next update might be a while, probably late February early march-ish. This story hit a roadblock but I'm pushing through it because I really like the characters!
> 
> I'll explain more about the timeline later because I still am in the process of figuring it out. 
> 
> Until then my loves XOXO
> 
> ~Vixen


	9. Chapter 8: Have you seen the sunset (turn into the sunrise?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I arise, with no excuse except it's 2020 and life is a joke.

_~⚘~_

“So he put a peanut butter sandwich in your face and then he stole your homework?” Rani asked, her face twisted in confusion.

“Technically, it was his homework, I was just doing it for him,” I gestured with my fry, before popping it in my mouth. 

“And where were y’all in this situation?” Rani asked Ned and MJ, who sat next me in the booth. 

“We—” MJ gestured to the nerds on the left side of her, “—weren’t friends yet.”

“I threw orange peels at him!” Ned provided.

I snorted, “You missed.”

“Orange peels, huh? Remind you of anyone?” Thea looks pointedly at Nimune who's leaning on the redhead. Nimune sniffs, 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t, love.” 

“Ok but so did none of y’all question why this crazy ten year old was eating a solely peanut butter sandwich? That’s just evil.” Nimune questioned. 

“Didn’t Sarah used to do that?” Rani asked, and Nimune scowled, 

“We don’t talk about Sarah.”

Thea snickers and kisses the top of Nimune’s head, and mouths to the three across from the girls, ‘ _ My Ex.’ _

Our faces show our understanding, and I hide my smile behind my hand. 

“I thought we came here to study?” MJ brought up, deadpaning but her eyes were smiling at us.

“We were,” I tilted my head to our backpacks that were piled up against the walls of the small booth in the restaurant they were in. 

“This happens literally every time, Em’. Don’t act so surprised about it.” Nimune laughs. 

_‘I can’t believe _**_she_** _gets away with calling MJ ‘Em’.’_

“We always get A’s anyways, just relax a bit.” She continues. 

I snort, “Easy for you to say, you guys have a whole life plan waiting when you graduate. You’ve got this in the bag.”

“As if you don’t Mister  _ Tony-effing-Stark’s-Protege. _ ” Rani rolls her eyes, and smirks teasingly. 

Ned concedes, “She’s got a point there, Pete.”

“Of course we do, and—” Nimune pauses as she takes out her phone that has an alarm going off. 

“Hang on, when was this a ‘we’ thing? I’m the one who said it.” Rani crosses her arms, as she scoots out of the booth in an effort to avoid Nimune’s pushing. 

“Hush, sister mine,” Nimune haughtily says, and continues “-now we gotta dip.”

I furrow my eyebrows, interrupting her with a question. “Hang on, what are you three doing?”

“The experiment!” Nimune exclaims, hanging her messenger bag on her shoulder with a toss of her long hair before turning out the door. 

“And that’s about as much as she’ll explain, well off we go!” Thea shrugs, and follows her girlfriend out.

“We’ll send you the details later Peter, but I’ll say this much, Nimune has a hunch. See you at school, Ned, MJ.” Rani waves and goes to follow the other two.

“I swear we say this every time but, those girls are odd.” Ned notes. 

“Yeah,” I sigh, “Yeah they are.”

_~⚘~_

“So how’d the experiment go?” I asked, walking towards the secret door behind the bookcase. 

“I don’t know actually, I got thrown out about five mintues in. Nimune said I was ‘distracting’.” Thea replied, making air quotes as she walked behind him. 

“Wonder why,” I muttered sarcastically. Thea—obviously not paying attention—didn’t pick up on it.

“I know right? Anyway, they’ve been down there since yesterday, the mad scientists they are.”

I laughed—the sound being a little snort through my nose—as I turned to look at Thea, “Reminds me of someone I know.”

Thea mock gasped, “Ooo! Ooo! Let me guess, does it rhyme with Mr. Park?”

“Shut up~” I drew out, pulling the book to reveal the entrance to the hidden grotto. 

“Never gets old,” I whisper with a smile on his face. Thea rolls her eyes fondly and huffs, 

“Well I am just by standing here! Let’s go visit our favorite twins, Pete.”

_~⚘~_

“I take it the experiment went well?” I raised an eyebrow.

Thea stage whispers, “I wouldn’t be so sure, her making the sweet could mean it went well or it royally failed. It varies.”

“I can hear you,” Nimune calls out from the table. She wipes her hand on a stray towel and turns towards them as they make their way to the middle of the grotto. 

“The experiment went as well as it could have, but we couldn’t get any good readings.” Nimune explained, giving Thea a kiss on the cheek as the other girl wrapped her arms around her. 

Rani came out from behind a wardrobe screen, “I think we’ll have to wait until the next full moon, we couldn’t go too far past the entrance to the moon pool.”

Nimune nodded, “Yeah, it didn’t even hit shore.”

Thea nodded, and I was confused.

_ Story of my life, really. _

“Sorry, what was the experiment?”

“Oh! Right— _ uh _ —Rani and I figured we could try to track the frequencies that were catching our attention, but they were farther from Mako than we thought. Since it’s been a while since we used this spell and these artifacts, so they haven’t been exposed to the full moon in a long time.”

“Basically, they’re not charged,” Thea said.

Nimune tilted her head towards her, “Basically.”

“Aight,” I said, digesting the information, “So you guys didn’t get  _ anything? _ ”

“I didn’t say that,” Nimune crypticly said, and turned back to the table, plucking something from the surface. 

“Are—Is she gonna explain?” I asked Thea, who shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nimune grinned, spinning around with a jar of  _ something  _ in her hands.

“Whatcha got there?” Rani asked Nimune. Nimune smirks.

“A jar of dirt.”

“Ha—frickin—ha.”

“It’s dried plankton from the baltic sea.”

Thea perked up, “Are you making what I think you’re making?” 

Nimune did a little wiggle after placing the jar on the table, “Maybe.”

I cleared my throat, “Sorry what?”

“Oh Peter, you’re gonna love this.”

_~⚘~_

With an impressive set up in the middle of the grotto, Thea and I sat on the benches of the area, Nimune in the center. 

“I can’t believe you have a cauldron stashed away here,” I muttered, staring at the silver pot-like thing that’s bubbling in the center of the room. 

Nimune scoffed from behind the pot, “It’s not a cauldron.” She moved to the round table that for the moment was pushed to the side. 

“It’s most definitely a cauldron.”

“Hey, why are you making it anyways?” Thea brought up from where she lay on the couch. 

“Oh, you’ll never guess what I found!” Nimune exclaimed, before turning around and plucking something from the table and presenting it to the two, “Arctic sea lavender!”

“Oh wow,” I breathed, gazing at the plant, “It’s beautiful.” And it was. 

A multi leafed plant that was colored a deep purple with pinkish tips, it swirled slightly to the left in Nimune’s grasp and seemed almost soft. 

“It’s usually only found in the North Atlantic, so I was surprised to see it growing in the reef near the moon pool. And the best part is, you can cook with it!” 

“Oh?” I asked, “Like what?”

She chuckled as she dropped the plant back in the pile, “Arctic Marshmallow.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“You’ll like the taste even more,” Thea exclaimed, “Nimune’s is amazing! Like world best!”

“You’re biased, babe,” Nimune said, her back to us, but we all knew she was blushing. 

For all Thea’s talk and show, she’s not as tough as she makes herself out to be. 

I hum, and go to the table to inspect the ingredients. I wrinkle my nose at the scent of the oysters, “Ugh! Nothing that smelly could ever taste good.”

Nimune smiled, “That’s the beauty of cooking, and it’ll be a nice change from eating out and ordering seafood.”

“What do you mean? I cooked yesterday!” Thea said, sitting up from the bench to pout at Nimune’s back. 

“Which is why we ended up at the cafe,” she teased fondly, looking back at Thea.

“I was trying something new,” Thea defended herself, turning her nose in the air. 

Nimune wrinkled her nose, “Sea urchin stew with catfish tails?”

“It wasn’t that bad once you took the spines out!”

“I am so glad I didn’t join you guys for dinner. Where did you even find a recipe like that?” I asked Thea.

“What recipe? I made it up!” She said as she lay back down. 

Nimune and I shared a look. Nimune shakes her head before turning back to the cauldron. She rose her hand in the air, before starting one of those sand timers. The water began bubbling and vaporising as Nimune focused her magic. 

“What are you doing?” I peared at the water. 

Nimune clicked her tongue, “I need to chill the water to the exact temperature of the Beaufort Sea in late December.”

I felt the chill in the air as the water bubbled, “How cold is that?” I asked as I rubbed my arms and went to join Thea on the couch. 

“The Beaufort sea is near the Arctic circle.” Nimune stated, “It’s ready when the ice starts to form, which we’ll know thanks to the timer.”

“Ok you do that,” I hooked a thumb over my shoulder, “I gotta patrol, Mr. Stark is going to notice the lack of them soon. So can we cancel swimming today.”

Rani, thought for a moment, “Tomorrow’s friday right? Swing by Saturday.”

“Kay! Save me some!” I said turning the corner. 

“No promises!” Thea called after me.

_~⚘~_

It was difficult. 

With the help of the tail trio, I balanced being Peter Parker-  _ going to decathlon, being the top straight As student, hanging out with Ned and occasionally MJ, and working on getting a job  _ _ (I've narrowed it down to working at that small coffee shop down the street or photography for the daily bugle which Nimune finds hilarious and appreciates the irony) _ -, being Spider-Man- _ patrol, although I go out for less time now, keeping my identity, + the internship _ -, and lastly my new part of my life.

That one was oddly the easiest. 

The spell made life so much easier, I've learned tips and tricks here and there but mostly the girls'  _ "lessons"  _ consisted of goofing off and swimming. Lots of swimming, because apparently Nimune wasn't lying when she said that you literally turned into seafoam if you aren't in contact with water. Until the second moon cycle passes, I have to at least have one swim every day. My body needs to go under a transformation and be submerged in-  _ preferably sea-  _ water once every 24 hours. 

I honestly think I've done a pretty good job, no one suspects anything, the girls have hit it off with Ned, MJ, heck even May! I haven't transformed at school again and haven't been caught as Spider-man or as a Merman.

Life was pretty good.

Except for one thing, 

I see super heros who also happen to be spies on almost a daily basis.

So much for that. 

_~⚘~_

"Ugh, I'm so craving Arctic Marshmallow right now," Peter mutters under his breath. They sit at the counter pretending to help as the rest of the Avenger bustle around the kitchen.

Tony furrows his eyebrows, looking up from the stark pad, trying to catch what the teen said. And Natasha quirks an eyebrow. "Arctic Marshmallow?" 

Peter freezes, his pencil stilling over his chemistry notes. He gulps looking up nervously. 

"It's a- northern sweet, of sorts." He explains, the stamen rather broad.

Bruce finally looks up, "From where, I've never heard of it."

Peter twiddles his hands, " uh, like way up north. Iceland or Greenland, so to speak, I'm not quite sure-"

"Iceland? Have you been there?" Tony asks, something doesn't seem right, why is Peter getting so anxious over this? It shouldn't seem like a big deal. 

In fact, Tony wouldn't be hounding in on Peter like this usually, but these past couple of weeks have been odd. Peter hasn't been how he was before. It's minuscule changes, but he's more eager to leave, less engaged in creating conversation with the rest of the team and overall less interested-

Wow it sounds like Tony is describing a fan. But that's not what Peter was! He was so eager all the time, always aiming to please and ramble on and on, and sure it was annoying at times, but Tony loved it! Peter always seemed, what's the word..... Star struck! And-

Oh,,,,

"No I haven't but I have friends who have-" Peter answers, looking back at his chemistry notes, thinking the conversation is over. 

"You have friends?" Clint gasps, before ducking as Peter chucks an orange at him. 

"More than you!" He shoots back, grinning. 

"Kids play nice, " Steve mutters from the stove.

That's also been odd, Peter will usually ramble on and on about Ted or that MJ girl, but lately he doesn't even bring them up. Peter's implied that he's made new friends lately and whenever he brings them up, he never expands on them. 

It's a bit concerning. Tony thought Peter and him were getting closer after the whole Vulture thing, it had been about 2 months since the 'failed' press conference and Tony had Peter coming over every now and again for a real internship, because that kid was smart damn. 

But internally Tony had wanted to get to know the kid. He was so pure damn it, it was like caring for a Labrador puppy. 

No Tony wasn't worried- 

That's a lie. He was, but that kid just has an affect on you.

"Chemistry? More Like Chemis _ why _ ?!" Peter groans, slamming his head on the table.

"Mood," Bucky says from across the room.

Natasha makes eye contact with Tony, and they nod. 

_~⚘~_

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I originally was going to have this fic have a plot with a villain and everything but I realized that it wasn't fun for me and keeping me from writing. I wrote this chapter back in March but couldn't write the villain scene so I never posted it. 
> 
> Soooo I've realized this will just be Teen shenanigans and the Avengers trying to figure what Peter is hiding!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments and let me know what you wanna see in this fic. stay safe and stay informed!
> 
> XOXOXO
> 
> ~Vix

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment! let me know what you think!


End file.
